World Events
World Events World Events occur on all difficulties. It is possible for world events to have positive effects, however mostly would be negative. World events provide minerals once the event has ended, provided that the world event is negative in nature. The different types of world event are as follows: Hybrid Destroyers A group of Hybrid Destroyers spawns and starts to attack the crap patrol base. The event is over once the hybrid destroyers are killed. Eastern Bridge Defensive Structures Upgraded spine crawlers, spore crawlers, overlords and possibly guardians spawn on the eastern bridge to reinforce the position. All zerg structures, overlords and guardians have to be destroyed to end the event. Roach Outpost 4 Roach warrens spawn on the bridge leading into the Omegalisk lair. Abberations and roaches are spawned in waves to attack the crap patrol base. The event is over once all 4 roach warrens are destroyed. Dark Particle Cloud The screen turns completely black for a few seconds after a minute. The countdown can be seen just under the world event notification. Mainly harmless, but players should move their characters to safety before the particle cloud hits. The world event ends when the particle cloud has passed. Personal Battlecruisers (Positive) Each player recieves an elite battlecruiser with timed life. The players can activate their battlecruisers by typing "-launch" into the chat. Omegalisk Final Boss An omegalisk appears around the hybrid general and protects it from crap patrol forces and players. The event is over after the omegalisk has been killed. Enemy Nukes The nuke silos has been hacked and nukes are called down on the characters' positions. Players should move into the open to reduce damage taken from the nukes. Event is over once the last nuke has landed. Structure Toxic Auras Certain marked structures will have a buff called toxic aura, a weakened version of thebrain bug's toxic aura. The aura is only removed after destroying the structure, and the event ends when the last structure with the toxic aura is destroyed. Center Island Defensive Structures Upgraded spine crawlers, spore crawlers, overlords and possibly guardians spawn on the central island to reinforce the position. All zerg structures, overlords and guardians have to be destroyed to end the event. Mutalisks Mutalisks moves from the top and right side of the map towards the crap patrol base to attack the base. They are mostly harmless, and the event ends when the last mutalisk is spawned. Player Infestation Players are infested, spreading creep wherever they move and spawning zerg cocoons that will spawn zerg units if not destroyed. The players have to move to the nearest base to be quarantined, and the event ends when all players are rid of the infestation. Western Bridge Defensive Structures Upgraded spine crawlers, spore crawlers, overlords and possibly guardians spawn on the western bridge to reinforce the position. All zerg structures, overlords and guardians have to be destroyed to end the event. Twin Odins (Positive) Two odins are deployed in the crap patrol base and will follow the players around to destroy the zerg structures and units. Pirate Blockade Pirates camp the supply lines of Crap Patrol forces, preventing crap patrol units from being deployed at the crap patrol base. Units being made from barracks, factories and starports are not affected. Event is over once the pirate blockade ends. Spine Crawler Drops in CP Base Spine crawlers are deployed through drop pods throughout the crap patrol base. Event ends when all spine crawlers have been destroyed. Mega Spore Crawler A single mega spore crawler is spawned anywhere on the map as long as there are no crap patrol structures nearby. The mega spore crawler disables air support such as dusk wings, battlecruisers, mohander and carriers. The mega spore crawler is supported by ultralisks, hybrid destroyers or guardians. The event ends when the mega spore crawler is destroyed. Protoss Armada (Positive) An entire protoss armada appears and follows players around. The protoss armada is made up of 2 motherships, 3 Selendis, 5 tempests, 4Aruns and 6 Observers. Invisible Creature An invisible upgraded Hive Guardian appears and roams a certain area. The event ends when the invisible creater is killed. Overlord Drops Overlords spawn from the left, top and right side of the map. These overlords carry zerglings, roaches or hydralisks and will spread creep if not killed. The event ends when all the zerg units are killed.